Last Words
by Angelbirdy
Summary: He, was a stranger who took her first kiss and walked away with her love. She, was only a nerd to him, until the day when he was drunk and left her pregnant with his twin sons. Both would never learn the true meaning of love, until their last words (SD)
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

Last Words...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Short Summary:   
  
  
  
He, was a stranger who took her first kiss and walked away with her love. She, was a thick glasses, top A nerd friend of his.Until, the day when he was drunk... and left her pregnant with his twin sons. Both stubborn, both thick headed, both would neverlearn the true meaning of love... until their last words spoken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LAst WoRdS ...  
  
Chapter #1   
  
  
  
  
  
"Sere... beloved..." A 28 year old man cried. His vision was filled with the picture of his blonde haired blue eyes goddess... who was his no more, or was she ever his?   
  
"Sere? Oh, Sere?! You are here?!" His midnight blue eyes shone as he looked up. But infront of him was just a chair full of her cloth. "Oh, Sere! Do you know how happy I am?" He ran forward, hugged and kissed her cloth, his head rested on the top. Black hair covering his darken face. Silverish tears slid down his cheeks. "Sere... I want to tell you... tell you... don't leave me... tell you, I love you." His eyes locked with the thermometer on the opposite wall and smiled...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ten years earlier*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhh! I can't believe it! I am late again!!! What's wrong with me?!" A 17 year old blonde ran out to the street holding her uniform.  
  
"Oh, Darling Serena! You've forgotten your purse, darling!" Her aunt called to the running girl. Serena turned around and smiled at her aunt as she continued running towards the little arcade her friend owns.   
  
  
  
'Oh shit, Molly's gonna hate me for this, what was I thinking?! Working for her friend's boyfriend! I don't even know her friend for heaven's sake! And, I forgot my purse with her picture! How the hell am I suppose to know how she looks like now! What a great way to start my summer vacation!' She thought as she ran for the Crown Arcade. Serena Tsukino is a 17 years old girl attending the Albert High in the little town of Manhatten. She lost both of her parents in a car crash. Now she lives with her Uncle and Aunt and her older cousin Alexander. The summer wind fought hard against her small frame. Her newly cut hair flying everywhere.  
  
  
  
*Ding, ding* Mina looked up from her magazine to see a messy hair looking girl staring back at her. Her description matched Molly's. 'So, SHE's the girl who's gonna help? Interesting...' Mina thought, 'I don't know if I was expecting more, but she'll do. Just a little bit too tall, and a little bit chubby, and what's with the black glasses?' Sighing, Mina got up from her seat and smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
  
  
"Hey there, you must be Serena." Molly said cheerfully  
  
"Err.. yes, um, Yes, I am." Serena replied shyly, she hid her hands behind her, hoping Mina wouldn't notice. Ever since Serena lost her parents, she lost her energetic side. Somehow, she blamed it onto herself. She was useless to safe them, a worthless wretch. She knows it too, people tell her that everywhere.   
  
  
  
"Well, hey! How are you? I am Mina, nice to meet you!" Mina said smiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Serena replied  
  
"Good, good, I'm not bad! So do you want to start now? I'll show you around, and oh yeah, Andy's at a meeting, he'll be back soon." Seeing Serena's blank face, Mina explained: "He's my boyfriend, Andrew, he owns this place. You'll see him when he comes back.. soon, i hope." Serena nodded and smiled. Mina looked at her again, somehow, there's a new light to this girl, especially when she smiles. Nodding her head, Mina continued to show Serena around.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there! See'ya!" A young man yelled to his friends as he jumped into his brand new car. His black hair flapping messily, a pair of stunning dark blue eyes staring ahead. It was his 18th birthday today. 'And, of course, being the spoiled brat he is' he chuckled, he sure got a bunch of things. A new sport car from his father, cell phone from his ex girlfriend, a lap top from his best friend, Andrew. But, none of the gifts really mattered to him. He wanted one thing for his birthday, only one. It was the truth. He wanted to know who was his mother. All he remember was her tears, and muffled cryings. But, from his father, his mother was the greatest woman in the whole world, no, universe. But, the last time, he remembered seeing her was when 12 years ago. When he was 6. She never gave him anything, no kisses to remember for, no pictures. He doesn't remember recieving any love from her. HE parked his car infront of the Arcade. And, through the window, he could see Mina working. 'How is it? To love someone, the love like Andrew with Mina?' He shook his head, 'nah, wouldn't be fun to be stuck with one woman'  
  
  
  
"Alright, Sere, I'm gonna get Andrew now. I'll be right back, okay?" Mina yelled as she stepped out from the back door.  
  
"Right, I'll see you around! Mina!" Serena replied.  
  
  
  
*Ding, ding* The arcade door opened. A handsome man walked in, his black hair shiny, blue eyes intense, an arched nose and a kissable mouth. He walked with confidence as he asked her:  
  
"Hey, where's Mina and Drew?" He asked the girl infront of him.  
  
"Mina went to get Andrew, sir, may I get you anything?" Serena asked blushing, he smirked.  
  
"Sir? Woah, are you calling me old, I'm sure you'd call me anything but sir, when your long legs are wrapped around me." He teased her and laughed when she blushed scarlet and ducked her head.  
  
"Pervert..." She muttered.  
  
"Hahahahah, sorry, I'm Darien, a friend of ANdrew's. Hey, what's your name, little one?" He asked softly.  
  
"Sere, Serena." She replied staring back at him.  
  
"Well, Serena, you are new?" nod "Oh, well, I'd like a cup of coffee, black, no sugar, please." Darien said gently.  
  
"Black coffee?! Isn't that a bit too bitter?" Serena asked, there's something about him that made her lose her nervousness. Darien arched a perfect brow.  
  
  
  
"Really? And, you would know?" He said  
  
"Er, yeah, any coffee without sugar is bitter!" Serena argued  
  
"Sugar is fattening"   
  
"But, but, You can't live without sugar! Everything have sugar."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"How much?!"  
  
"How much?!"  
  
"What?" Serena asked confused  
  
"How much would it cost to share my bed?" Darien asked jokingly.  
  
"PREVERT!" Serena laughed, and it sounded like twinkly bells to him. He shook his head.  
  
"Where's the shy Serena i first met?" Darien teased  
  
"Shy Serena?"  
  
"Yeah, the one who blushes and everything."  
  
"What are you talking about!" Serena said blushing, no one has ever made feel this way. The way he talks, she can't help staring him.  
  
"I'm talking about his..." He said gently as he eased his lips over hers. Serena was in shock, it was her first kiss, and she shared it with a complete stranger?! Well, not really a stranger, a tiny voice said in her mind. He pulled her to him, she gasped, as he entered. She tasted like strawberry, he couldn't help but moan out. He pulled back and stared into her blue eyes.   
  
  
  
"So, what school are you in?" He asked and smirked at her shocked face.  
  
"Albert High." She replied, a bit dazed.  
  
"Hey, me too, maybe I'll meet you there!" He said, "Well, I gotta go! I'll see you another time. bye" Then he was gone. Serena felt like crying, from both sadness and joy. It was her first kiss, and he took it without asking and left without mentioning anything. Maybe he thought she was a bad kisser, maybe he breath smelled bad. But, she finally got her first kiss! From a complete stranger! No, not compeletly a stranger. Now, she looked forward to see him in school.  
  
  
  
Mina and Andrew walked into the arcade to find their cups all clean, and a dazed girl staring outside, while washing and drying all the cups.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So! What do you think!? PLease, please, read the summary!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

Last Words...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
  
  
  
  
Short Summary:   
  
  
  
He, was a stranger who took her first kiss and walked away with her love. She, was a thick glasses, top A nerd friend of his.Until, the day when he was drunk... and left her pregnant with his twin sons. Both stubborn, both thick headed, both would neverlearn the true meaning of love... until their last words spoken.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Did u read the summary yet?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LAst WoRdS ...  
  
Chapter #2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena! Here!" Serena looked around, trying hard to find the source of the voice through the eagered students. She pushed at the new freshmen, to find her friend Molly waving desperately at her.   
  
"I'm here! I'm here! Which class am I in?!" Serena asked panting, slightly out of breath. School had finally started, it was the first day. She was nervous, will she meet Darien again? Oh those haunting blue eyes, the pair that stared at her in her dreams in the dark. She tried looking her best, but the uniform won't help. It revealed her chubby legs, and her flat chest. Although, she's a senior, she probably was the most bullied person in the entire school. God bless her this year that the 'Dark Prince' was not here to torment her. Oh, she remember him well, the one the whole school worshiped, at least the entire female population. Serena was the youngest among her friends with her birthday on Dec.30. She squinted hard trying to find her homeroom number.  
  
  
  
"Ohhh, honey, you're in 103, same with moi!" A female voice rang behind her. Beryl. Serena ignored it until she found her room number to be exactly 103. DAMN! She cursed, she just can't spend another year with Beryl. She just can't. Oh, the memory, the painful memory of the last time they had together, it was about 2 years ago, near the end of school...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh........... Sere... Please, what does this mean? Common, i'm like your best friend!" Beryl asked, batting her eyelashes. Serena couldn't help but wince.  
  
  
  
"See here, that's when they tell you how.." Serena said pointing at the paragraph with the answers. "See, this is the main point of the story, and..." Suddenly...  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Clark! Serena is writing on her text book, and she is doing it on mine too!" Beryl yelled. Serena surprisingly looked down onto her English book. And, there it was, in bold letters:  
  
  
  
COMMON, KEVIN! FUCK ME! PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOUR GIRL FRIENd!  
  
  
  
"Ms.Tsukino?" Mrs.Clark said as she raised her eyebrow at the message.  
  
"I.. I... I !!" Serena tried to explain that Beryl wrote it when she was helping her. "Please, Mrs Clark I didn't write this!" She yelled. BEhind her, she heard laughter, snickers, cat-calls, and whispers of insults. He face turned scarlet, unwanted tears filled her eyes. She wanted to protest, but she knows it was impossible. Beryl has the everyone wrapped around her little finger.  
  
  
  
"Oh Serena, Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, that you really want love. LEt me tell you, you should of given this thing to Kevin, instead of writing it on your text book, slut!" Beryl whispered as Serena got up for her detention. "And, oh, a piece of advice, you should get over love, coz you'll never have any love. I mean, look at you, who'd ever want a person like you?" Beryl's words struck her a like a curse. It just stretched her already burning heart more. Serena stood up silently and walked over to Mrs.Clark.   
  
  
  
Thomp! She fell. Flat face onto the floor, tripped by Beryl's foot. All she heard was laughter, all she saw was laughing faces, laughing... laughing at her! She did something she terribly regretted later, she fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Earth to Serena? Hello? Hello? Are you there?" A hand waved in front of her. The hand was delicate, a milky soft hand, so beautiful, so not like her own chubby ones. Molly was her only friend.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" Serena whispered staring at the owner of the hand, Molly.  
  
"Where were you? Dreamland?" Molly asked.  
  
"Ha! I bet she's dreaming of Kevin again!" Emerald said. Emerald was a bitch. She disliked Serena, and she still does. The only person who Serena could stand was Molly.  
  
"Emy, That was totally uncalled for!" Molly said hurriedly.  
  
"Hmph! what, ever!" with that Emerald turned away. Molly smiled apologetically to Serena.   
  
"Hey girl! You know how she's like. Sorry."   
  
"No, i mean, yeah! um, what class are you in?" Serena asked, wanting to change the topic.  
  
"Room number 103, hey! Beryl is in it too! Wow, that's awesome!" Molly said excitedly as she turned to talk to Beryl.  
  
  
  
Molly was popular, very popular. Serena's friendship to Molly probably means nothing to her but a nerdy friend who could help at homework. But, nevertheless, Molly had always been there when Serena needed her.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! Molly! What's up, girl?!"  
  
"Hey, bitch! Where have you been all summer?"  
  
"Yeah, you like totally ditched us!"  
  
"You got to tell me the hot guys you've met!!! You are such a lucky bitch!"  
  
  
  
"There goes Molly's friends. Serena walked away, finding her new home room, room 103. She sat at the front row, wishing for the teacher to come. As the bell rang, students rushed in. An 'exciting' day has started. Mr.Mint started the class by doing the attendance.  
  
  
  
"Claire Atce?"  
  
"Here!"   
  
There he goes.............  
  
  
  
"Serena T sa kin o? erm, I'm sorry if I said your name wrong..." he quickly added after hearing laughter and insults.  
  
"Its serena Tsukino sir!" She replied, feeling tears forming, great what a great first day of school. I guess it will always be like this...  
  
"Sorry, Ms.Tsukino, Okay, next, Darien Shields?" Mr. Mint read. 'NO! DARIEN?! HERE? IN MY HOMEROOM? NO FUCKING WAY!" She couldn't believe her own ears.  
  
  
  
"Right here, sir!" A guy said behind her. she turned, wanting to see if its really him.... she met the blue eyes on her. He smiled, or rather smirked.   
  
"Hey, Ms. T sa kin o."He said as he saw her looking at him. Beryl, who was beside him, laughed as she hugged him tightly. Serena's eyes widened. 'He has a girlfriend, what was i thinking...' Beryl whispered something to him, as he laughed behind her. He was making fun of her, just like everyone else. Her heart felt like being sliced into pieces. He's just the same, what a fool was I? She thought, Forever liking him? For ever thinking he's different from the others, for ever... thinking that i would find love, for ever thinking that I could prove Beryl wrong.  
  
  
  
He was different, at least in the summer. He was, he was so warm and kind, and so, funny. Right after the time Darien met Serena for the first time. He came every day. "Just to see you." That was what he said. They would sit and talk, and laugh, under the stars at night. And in the day, he volunteered to help her. And, Andrew let him since he had nothing to do. Oh those sweet days, Darien and her would tell stories to each other, as they shared the pain and joy of their past... But, what happened now?  
  
  
  
It has being 17 years! No love whatsoever, sure, he aunt and uncle loved her, her cousin Alex loves her. But, she wanted some one who she could tell her inner most secret to, like her parents, or a boyfriend? Around the age of 10, her parents died in a car accident, leaving her to live with her Aunt and uncle. She never forgot how love in a real family was like, her OWN family.   
  
  
  
"Hello, sir." She replied to Darien. He looked surprised at first, but then he smiled warmly at her. Her heart instantly melted, she smiled back at him, because she just had too.  
  
  
  
  
  
******!*******~*******!********  
  
  
  
As always, Serena found a place near the shadowy corner of the school to eat her lunch alone. SOmetimes, Molly would walk by and say hi to her, but since last year, it had become rare. With her heavy bag and her peanut butter sandwich, She sat down, all alone. NOt cared by the rest of the world. Except today, somehting happend... A large hand tapped her back. She almost screamed.  
  
  
  
"SHH!!! SHH!!" The male voice whispered. 'NO! Please, don't let it be those jocks. Don't let them tease me!! At least, not on the first day!' Serena pleaded.  
  
"Hey, its me." Darien's voice rang through her mind. She turned around and gazed into his deep eyes. "What's up, Serena Tsukino?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, you do know my name. But, have I seen YOU before?" Serena lied as she turned around. Her icy tone startled him.  
  
"Woah, its' me! Darien! Remember, sweetheart?" Darien said, he sounded shocked, Serena thought. 'Sweetheart?! He called me sweetheart!! WAHHH! thank you god, thank you!'  
  
"Oh, Darien, the perverted jerk that drinks black coffee without sugar?"  
  
"Perverted jerk?! That's the first time anyone called me that!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'm honoured to BE the first one, thank you very much."  
  
  
  
"You're most welcomed, Sere." With that he kissed her again and stood up laughing. "Glad you remembered me, I'd be hurt if you didn't! See ya later, T sa kin o!" Darien said was he walked away leaving Serena dazed once more. She only dared to show her dreamy look when he was out of sight. 'Maybe, he wasn't that bad...'  
  
  
  
  
  
******!*******~*******!********  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" Serena shouted as she stepped into her cozy home. "Auntie?! Alex?!" No one answered, that's unusual, Serena thought restlessly. Oh, maybe not, she sighed as she saw the purple paper on the coffee table. She sighed deeply again. They went to another shopping trip again. Sighing, she went to her room to finish her homework.   
  
  
  
Her dream would come true when she gets her own family. With a husband who she loves dearly, and children who looks up to her. Opening her diary, she smiled as she drew a picture of Darien. Darien? she thought, I'm so stupid. It will only be 1 more year, and then, with my high grades, i'd be out of here. And then, I could do whatever I want, just one more year! Why must I meet him now? Why must I like him now? She sighed, as she wrote:  
  
  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
  
  
I saw him, again. Do you think that I am too obsessed? I mean, there's something different about him from the others? Don't you think so? ha, I'm crazy. I'm talking to you.... I really need some mental help. lolz. Say, dear diary, what would my future be like? Would I ever have my dream come true? You know, the one with him, and two children. AHHH!!! Help, i'm really going crazy, I need to think present, rather than the future. Present, present..... I really really like Darien. Would we ever spend more time like we did in the summer? Oh, talk to you later, got to go now!!  
  
  
  
Sere - 4:23pm  
  
*ring, ring* Her phone rang  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Serena said  
  
"Hey Sere!"   
  
"DARIEN?!" Serena asked surprised, 'Why is he calling me?!'  
  
"Yeah, hey, you know how we have the pre quiz tomorrow in Chemistry?" Darien relied  
  
"uh, huh."   
  
"Do you wanna study together?"  
  
"Sure! Where?" Serena asked excitedly  
  
"Library, duh! I'll see you around. He hang up before she could reply, but, but, he called! She said in her mind.  
  
  
  
Grabbing her blue jacket and hat she rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
******!*******~*******!********  
  
*Library*  
  
  
  
"you are really smart!" Darien exclaimed as they reviewed everything together.  
  
"really?" Serena asked blushing  
  
"no."   
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Just kidding, jeez, HAHA, you should of seen your face! Funny girl."   
  
  
  
Two hours in the library with him seemed too short. Two hours doing Chemistry with him seemed much more fun. Darien made fun of everything, in a perverted way, or in a normal way. 'I was wrong about him, he IS different than the others.' Serena secretly thought.   
  
  
  
"Wow, Sere, it's almost 7. I got to go, Dad's gonna be pissed. Hey, we should study more like this. It as fun? Don't you think?" Darien said smiling warmly at her again. Serena blushed again  
  
"Uh, huh, ran along, Darien."  
  
"See ya!" With that, he ran out, leaving Serena gazing after him again.  
  
  
  
*A little while later*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is she to you?"  
  
"what do you mean, Molly?" Darien laughed as he came out of his car to face Molly with her hands folded.  
  
"Who is she to you?" Molly repeated the same question.  
  
"Um, who is she to yOU?" Darien asked  
  
"Dare, I asked first."  
  
"She's the same to me as she to you."  
  
"A nerd..."  
  
"Who could help in various places."  
  
"glad you think this way. You know what would the others say, if they find out." Molly continued, "Your relationship with Beryl and us would be gone this instant."  
  
  
  
Darien stared hard at Molly, as he smiled coldly at her.  
  
"I think my charms would keep them bind to me." Darien finally said  
  
"Arrogant fool." Molly muttered under her breath  
  
"Molly, Molly, Molly, the little lackey of Beryl's. Tell me, did Beryl tell you to tell me this again?" Darien said  
  
"Hmph, in your dreams, Beryl would never care about you!" She said coldly, but, she blushed scarlet.  
  
"I'm glad, cuz she can leave me now, if she wants."  
  
"I'm just giving you a peice of advice, idiot, use Serena while you can, before she realize it. You know that she'd give you anything. Money, sex, marks, anything you can think of."  
  
"And, why are you telling me this?" Darien said, he's getting annoyed.  
  
"A nerd is a nerd, a jock is a jock. WE are different. I hope you know your place." With that molly turned as she walked away. Darien vaguely saw three big dark shapes following her. 'Fucking bitch, you wanted to start a fight with me?!' He thought angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yup, That's it so far, should Molly be like this or not? please review. With ur help, i'm hoping that i could at least update once a week... hopefully. And, right now, I have the outline written out, SO! Its about 10 chapters...Yeah, but, but, I really really really need an editor! So, please tell me if you can be one. 


	3. Chapter 3: PartyA

Last Words...  
  
AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. ANd, 4 those of u, who said on the reviews that u would b my editor, PLEASE, please, please leave an email, so that i could contact u!!!  
  
Short Summary:   
  
He, was a stranger who took her first kiss and walked away with her love. She, was a thick glasses, top A nerd friend of his.Until, the day when he was drunk... and left her pregnant with his twin sons. Both stubborn, both thick headed, both would neverlearn the true meaning of love... until their last words spoken.  
  
(Did u read the summary yet?)  
  
LAst WoRdS ...  
  
Chapter #3  
  
"Thanks Serena, I got an A on the homeworks you gave me." Darien said as he clapped her shoulders as he walked by. Serena secretly smiled. Oh, how she love him! He's so cute whenever his marks pleased him. She and Darien had gotten really near this year. She usually wanted her school years to end, but now with Darien, 9 month had passed. And, now there's only a month left till graduation. Oh graduation! Its every girl's head ache. Oh what to wear? Who to go with? Serena groaned.  
  
"Sere" Some one behind her said, oh, its only Molly.   
  
"Hey." Serena replied happily.  
  
"Hey, my birthday is comming up, and i'm having a party. And, would you like to come?" She asked, but something was strange about the way she was looking at her. Serena turned her head slightly. Usually Molly would look at her in the eye and talk to her, but, today, she seemed to be looking everywhere else except her eyes.   
  
"Um.. when is it?" Serena asked  
  
"This Sunday, comming?"   
  
Serena thought hard about her schedule. 'Why is she inviting me, anyways? She hardly talks to me anymore this year. But, i guess we are really good friends afterall.' She smiled brightly, "Of course, I would come. Happy early 18th birthday, molly!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, thanks, well then, I'll see you there!" Molly replied as she walked past Serena, her shoulder pushing Serena's. Molly didn't look back when she heard Serena yelped painfully, nor did she turn back.   
  
'Beryl, please don't hurt her, Darien doesn't like her at all! And, I made sure of it!'   
  
!!!  
  
"OHHHHHH, Darien!!" Beryl moaned as his hands slipped between her legs to find moist heat. She moved her hips, seeking release from the building torment.  
  
"Beryl, you are so hot, so ready for me." His voice was steady as his mouth worked on her breast, his fingers stroking rhythmically, his mouth pulling at her, his teeth an erotic teasing that made her move urgently against his hand. Kicking aside his clothes, he knelt over her so that her body was trapped beneath his.  
  
Beryl's breath escaped in a long gasp as his massive frame descended on hers, skin to skin, as she felt the hard length of him pressing aggressively against her thigh. She suddenly felt scared.   
  
"Darien, stop..." she whipered.  
  
"Didn't you want this, Beryl? Didn't you seduce all of those men, just for this? Why are you scared?" Darien whispered huskily as he posed himself, ready to enter.  
  
"Darien? Darien?" she pleaded  
  
"Are you sure? You want to stop?"  
  
Beryl thought for a moment, then she clenched her teeth.   
  
"Go ahead, and make love to me Darien!" She raised her hips to meet his.   
  
'No, have sex.' Darien thought impatiently as he thrusted deeply into her. He smirked when she felt her barrier. 'So, the slut was a virgin after all.' His breath slammed out of his lungs. She was so tight, like a sheath of fire to him, he went a little out of control.  
  
"NO! Stop, you are too big, Darien!" Beryl screamed as she felt the pain. THis caused him to take back the control that he lost, very gently, he kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Relax, sweet heart, Relax for me." he muttered. Then he gathered her hips into his hands, his body surged forward, one powerful stroke. She gasped at the pleasure.  
  
He began to move faster, surging into her with sure, hard strokes that seemed to build in intensity, causing a fiery friction between them so hot that they were almost consumed with the flames. Beryl cried out loud as his mouth fed at her, his hips drove into her, to her it was like, a frenzy of lust and love, of reverence and craving. It went on and on until her body seemed to belong to him rather than her, until she heard herself give a soft cry of sheer shock as her body seemed to fragment into a thousand pieces, to shatter, as wave after wave of fire rocked her, convulsing her muscles so that she tightend around him even more, gripping and demanding.   
  
Darien smiled coldly, 'Little bitch, i'll teach you to not try to control me, I'll teach you to not hurt Serena again.' He was a little shocked, to have serena's name mentioned in his mind in a time like this. But, he was pissed when he found out how Beryl and her little group was treating Serena years ago, and now. Especially after the talk he had with Molly, they seemed to be really after Serena. Darien gripped Beryl's hips tightly, crushing herto him causing her to gasp, his body was hot and hard and slick with her fiery cream that he was drowning in scorching heat. Her sheath gripped him, milking insistently so that he erupted into a torrent of pleasure....   
  
And they go on.  
  
!!!  
  
Lying on her bed with nothing to do, Serena decided she would go for a walk. Maybe she'll check the mail first, and see if she could get into the university that she applied to. She and Darien applied for the same universities, except, on one of Darien's choices, he applied for Harvard. She didn't dare, besides, her family has no money, they already have to support her cousin Alex. There's no way for her to go to Harvard, and get a scholarship. But, Darien, on the other hands, is a rich spoiled brat. His father owns the Shields Co. which was one of the top high tech companies.   
  
Running around the little pond near her house, she sighed, dreaming again, of her family in the future. 'Wander how Darien's doing?' Serena thought as she stopped at the mail box. 'Oh, please let me get into at least ONE of the universities that i applied to!' She closed her eyes and opened the mail box. And there it is, a yellow package lying in it. Tenderly, she opened it.   
  
"YES!!! I GOT IN!!! I GOT IN!!! I GOT IN to Oxford!!!!" She screamed. The birds flew, the ducks swam away, the children screamed, frightened by her suddeness. "WOW!!! GO SERENA!" Serena screamed again. The passing joggers stared at this soon to-be adult. One thing came up into her mind. Got to call Darien, he must got in too! Oxford was his second choice. And, his marks were lower than hers, so that means, he probably won't be able to go to Harvard.   
  
Serena laughed crazily, she's gonna be free! Away from high school, and Beryl, and her friends! Turning around, she ran back home, just to call Darien, to ask him to check the mail. Then, he would tell her that he got into! And then they would live happily ever after. She blushed at the thought.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Hello?" Darien said as he picked up the phone. Beryl was pretty good in bed, not the best ones, but definetly, not the worst.   
  
"Darien? This is Serena!" And there goes the little nerd's voice, probably rambling on and on about how she aced another stupid quiz. Why did he even give his phone number to her anyways? HE chuckled as he remembered when she first called him. She was so shy, and that little cute smile of hers was addictive to watch.  
  
"Darien, are you listening to me?!" Serena was getting impatient.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I will check my mail, I will call you back when I did, okay, mother?" He has to take a shower first, can't spend all his time talking to her.   
  
"Its the un..." He hang up, not bothering to listen to what she had to say.   
  
Serena smiled, as she thought that he was checking his mail already. 'Oh, he's so cute! The way he talks when he get impatient. Or maybe the way he smiles at me...' Dancing around her room, and waiting for his call, she turn on her computer to do some left over homework...  
  
Darien stepped out of the shower and smirked at himself in the mirror. 'looking good.'   
  
He went to the front of the door and slid his hand in. And, there it was, a yellow letter. Open, read, and whooped. 'Yes, Harvard, here I come! Thanks Serena, for all those study notes, and the test review notes!' He ran inside and dailed her number. 'Can't wait to tell her that our work has finally succeded. I am going to Harvard!'  
  
"Hello?" And, there goes Serena's voice.  
  
"Hey, sweet heart!! Guess what?" Darien replied excitedly  
  
"You got into Oxford?!" Serena yelped.  
  
"Better." Darien said  
  
"What? What do you mean, better?"  
  
"Baby, I got into my number one choice!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Sere?"   
  
"Good for you, Darien!" She replied, but somehow she lost her usual excitment.  
  
"Yeah, thanks! Got to go now, see you around." he then hang up.   
  
Serena sighed. Things were never better for her, all those lonely years. Everything has a catch! Serena thought angerily. Everything! When her daddy climbed to the top in his company, Toy Inc. (Lame, i know...) she thought everything was going great, because her mommy is also winning the mayor election, and her older brother got into selling airplanes. She, herself was a top student in a pretty good school. She had lots of friends. Thinking of this, brought back a tear.  
  
Just then, her best friend Rei had to move. Because of the jealoused others, her daddy and mommy were "murdered" by them, but all the evdence that police found was a car accident. Her brother was living in a mental hospital since he lost his memories during a plane flight and he died 2 years after. Now, Darien, when she finally thought that she found a person that she could love. He had leave. Nothing will ever be perfect!   
  
'NO!' argued her inner mind. 'My dream, if it ever come true, will be perfect. I will be married to Darien, and living with him and our children.' She blushed. Why does she even think this way? Just to prove Beryl wrong? To prove to BEryl that a person like her could be loved, could be cherished, and be respected. With new hope and determination in her, she rose to get her dress for Molly's 18th birthday party  
  
Party  
  
Looking around, black lights, loud music, dirty dancings, making out sessions, Serena sighed. This is not a friggin birthday party! ITs like one of those bars in downtown. She glanced around, then she noticed her cloth doesn't fit here at all. She wore a black dress pants and a white blouse, black polished plat form shoes......   
  
"My, my, little missy formal rabbit, here?" Beryl sneered behind her.   
  
"my god, she's trying to be unique too!! Look at her cloth! its so last year!" snared another  
  
"O, isn't she the girl who thinks Darien likes her?"   
  
"Ha, as if" and they went on. Serena rolled her eyes as she sneaked out from them. They were busy insulting her, and there she goes, sneak out of their circle in to the dark hall... full of people. She then started searching for the birthday girl, to give her her birthday present, so then, Serena could leave this place.  
  
'It will take hours to find her here!' she thought  
  
And... it came true. Its now 11 pm, and most people are gone.  
  
After searching for 3 hours from the top floor to bottom, She found Molly dancing with Derek and a drunken Mina. Serena, clutching her present went forward, but only to be stoped by a hand that grabed her, back into a bedroom. 'Wait... a BED room... isn't this where they do it...where they lost it?' She tried screaming and kicking...  
  
"SHH!! Sere, sere, my little Sere..." Darien's husky voice whispered in her ear. His hands caressed her face as he kissed her lips..   
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
AN: Yes... sorry 4 the spellin and grammar stuff, i don't have an editor 


	4. Chapter 4: PartyB

Last Words...  
  
AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. ANd, 4 those of u, who said on the reviews that u would b my editor, PLEASE, please, please leave an email, so that i could contact u!!!  
  
Short Summary:   
  
He, was a stranger who took her first kiss and walked away with her love. She, was a thick glasses, top A nerd friend of his.Until, the day when he was drunk... and left her pregnant with his twin sons. Both stubborn, both thick headed, both would neverlearn the true meaning of love... until their last words spoken.  
  
(finished reading the summary yet???)  
  
LAst WoRdS ...  
  
Chapter #4  
  
"SHH!! Sere, sere, my little Sere..." Darien's husky voice whispered in her ear. His hands caressed her face as he kissed her lips..   
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
"Darien??" Serena whispered against his lips "Let go!"  
  
"Serena, please don't... don't say you don't love me, it will break my heart." he whispered  
  
"darien....Darien, please you are drunk"  
  
"I'm serious, I love you for you, your little cute smile always brighten up my day. I can't live without you" Darien said as he kissed her again. His hands massaging her back.  
  
"Darien..." Serena moaned.  
  
White heat. Blue lightning. The ground shifted and rolled. Darien dragged her against his male length, his body aggressive, his mouth dominating, sweeping her into a world of pure feelings. She could only cling to him, as his mouth moved to the soft, vulnerable line of her throat, down to the rest on the pulse beating so frantically beneath her satin skin. HIs arms tightened, pinning her to his body, possesive, certain, his hold unbreakable. Serena was on fire, needing, burning. She moved agianst him restlessly, her breasts aching, nipples pushing erotically against the thin yarn of her blouse.  
  
His thumb brushed her nipple through the corcheted lace of her blouse, sending waves of heat curling through her body, making her knees go weak as she fell onto the bed.  
  
"do you have any clues what you can do to me?" He whispered  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"Tell me that you love me too, tell me that you want me"  
  
"I love you, Oh Darien, I love you from the start!" Serena cried.  
  
"Then give me your trust, make love to me"  
  
This lead Serena out of the storm of passion, 'have sex?' Serena thought. She pushed her hand against him.  
  
"darien... don't you think we are going to fast?"  
  
"i love you, Serena. I love you since when I saw you in that uniform." He said as he teared down her shirt. He ripped the offensive cloth off from her body. Serena cried out, blue eyes going smoky with fear at his intensity. Darien calmed her with a touch, stroking his hands over her body, committing every line to memory.   
  
"Serena, trust me, I'll never hurt you."   
  
"Yes, Darien, I love you too." she whispered. 'he loves me, he does. i can be loved'  
  
His hands closed over the nape of her neck in an unbreakable grip, his thumb tipping back her head to expose her throat and lift her breasts to him. His hand moved slowly, tracing the swell of her breasts, resting for a moment on his mark on her neck so that it burned and throbbed, returned to cup velvet softness. He trailed his fingers over her stomach and the ridge of her hipbones, to rest in the triangle of silky curls at the juncture of her legs. She gasped as she tried pushing away again.  
  
"sere, please, you are so beautiful, so sexy, you are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen"   
  
Serena gave away completely then, she had never heard anything like this. She loves him too, the year they had spent together had been the most wonderful years. So adventurous and exciting, anything with him becomes great. 'I love a man, who loves me back' She thought silently and gasped as she felt his hand.  
  
It created a desperate need, a sensation of drowning in a world of pure feelings. His body was aggressive, trappping hers against the bed. He caught and pinned both of her wrists in one hand, stretched her arms above her head and held her there.   
  
"I want you, Serena" with that, he kissed her again.  
  
Serena cried out softly when his hot mouth found her breast, when his fingers probed deeper in her center. Her body rippled with pleasure. He moved lowere, tracing the earlier path of his hands with his tongue. He inhaled her scent deeply, as his tongue slid across her slowly, a long caress. Deliberatly he pushed her knees apart, exposing her vulnerability to him. That was when Serena smelt the alchol in his breath. 'Why, it was all over his body, he is drunk!' She tried to get out, but she felt too late. HEr body was responding to his, and her mind doesn't want to leave either.  
  
"Serena, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Darien..." Serena whispered hoping what he said was true.   
  
She was hot liquid, ready for him, but as he eased his hard length into her, he felt her protective barrier. She gasped, stiffened. "darien..."   
  
"Just for a moment, my love, and then I will take you to the very heavens." He waited for her consent.  
  
Her blue eyes shimmered, looked up at him with wondrous trust. Darien surged forward, buried himself in her tight, fiery sheath. She moaned softly, and he bent his head to find her mouth, to erase the pain with his tongue. He kissed her gently, tenderly, and then moved, slowly and carefully at first, judging her reactin by her expressive face.   
  
The fire built into a conflagration, turbulent, out of control. Thunder cracked, shaking the house as bolt after bolt of lightning struck the ground. She cried, as he took her with him beyond the earth. It went on and on, pain edging pleasure, needing more and more.   
  
And, finally, when Serena felt that she could survive no more of it. They stopped and fell asleep together with her inside of his arms. 'It is a night to remember'she thought...  
  
oo00oo The morning after oo00oo  
  
The light shined through the curtains...  
  
'mmmm... what time is it?' Serena thought was she turned around in her bed, but found someone else with her. 'What the...' and there was Darien's cute face, facing her. She smiled as the memories of last night came rushing in. 'Oh...' She shifted her head to get a better look at the clock up on the wall.  
  
'9:30 am'  
  
'HOLY SHIT! I have to go, Auntie would be so worried about me!' She took one last look at Darien. She kissed him deeply as she whispered:   
  
"i love you forever and ever"   
  
For once in her life, she believed her dream would come true. 'Oh, I have to go' but, no matter how much she wanted to stay with him till he wakes up, she had to go. IF she want to stay with him, she has to make a good impression when staying with him to her Aunt.   
  
And so she left...   
  
....making the first mistake of her life.   
  
Some time later... Darien woke up...  
  
'God, headache... where am I?' but the more important question is 'what did I do last night after having too much beer?'  
  
oo00oo 7 years later oo00oo  
  
"Ms.Tsukino, here are the documents that you wanted" her sectary said from the door way.  
  
"Thank you, Carl." she replied.  
  
Serena Tsukino, the secret owner of the Toys Inc. (remember the company that her dad owned... yeah) read the document twice before sighing.   
  
"Damn it! Why can't they just buy our friggin products!" she cursed. Flipping through each pages again, she closed her eyes. But, what happend 7 years ago, just couldn't get out of her mind. 'Serena, get a grip. ITs all in the past, he is in the past, you don't even know where he is, what he is now!' But, the picture of Darien Shields just popped up in her mind, over and over again through the past years. 'I am so naive that time...' she glanced at her watch, 'Damn, i have to go and pick up Josh and Jack!'   
  
She threw the documents and ran down the hall way saying good bye to her sectary. 'Damn darien...'  
  
Flash Back (7 years earlier)  
  
"But, Darien! I thought you were going to go to Oxford with me!?" Serena yelled  
  
"ARe you kidding?! No way! I am going to my first choice!" He said as he turned away. Tears rushed out of her eyes... he is leaving? But what about that night?!  
  
"Darien!! Darien!! Then when are you going to leave?!"   
  
"Tomorrow" He was walking away with out even turning back  
  
"Darien???" She ran up to keep up with him  
  
"Look, Serena! what do you want?!" He yelled. Serena was confused. 'He said that he loved me, and he will never leave me'  
  
"I, I, I just want to be with you!" 'because we love each other, right?'  
  
"Okay, aren't we together now?? Serena, people are meant to be broken away. Go meet new people, and leave me alone!"  
  
Serena was in shock "But.. but.."  
  
"Serena, look, all those things we did, are just for fun okay? I thank you for your notes and stuff, but please, I got tired of things. And, besides, I got what I wanted."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Serena, I am leaving, i need to pack" and with that he left.  
  
"I thought you loved me!!!" 'YOu SAID YOU LOVED ME!!' She whispered  
  
"...Of course, Serena, I love you." He said and with a hug and laughed jokingly. "You just don't get it, do you?"  
  
Then it clicked. THis was all wrong. HE was using her after all, for sex?   
  
"What about that night?"  
  
"what night?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"serena, go home and sleep." He walked away shaking his head.  
  
Serena felt her tears drop. What did this mean? He took her everything... her most wonderous night was him and he doesn't remember. He took her innocence... He took her heart and teared it apart. She slowly made her way home. was Beryl right? Beryl with her perfect predictions?  
  
'No!' her inner mind argued 'he said he loved you... look at his back, he looks sad... he just couldn't leave you! Serena, he loves you!'   
  
'Who am i kidding? Darien.. in love with me?!'  
  
'He told you that he loves you'  
  
She didn't look up as she past her house... she didn't look up as she past the road... all of a sudden... out of no where...a car came.  
  
The little boy standing by, saw the young woman drop to the ground because of the car. He then screamed and dialed for the police...  
  
.,.,.,.,.,In the Airport the next day.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
"Good bye, Darien!!" His father said as he watched his son aboard the plane. "Come home soon, and write plenty"  
  
"I will, Dad, take care" Darien went in.  
  
He felt his heart emptied. 'Why should it though, I am away now, to start my own life and grow into the man I want to be. I will be free.' But somehow, he felt he was missing something. He looked around for Serena. So she hasn't come to say good bye to him? 'You think she'll want to say good bye to a male slut like you? You think that she will even care for you?' he thought. 'You know that you don't deserve her.'  
  
He shook his head. WHy the hell was he thinking of her. He automatically moved his thoughts onto something else. I will study harder, and even without Serena's study notes, I'll survive. I will somehow survive without her. There was too much meaning to those words...  
  
Flash Back ends  
  
"Mommy!! Mommy!!" two black haired boys ran to her. She hugged each of them as they kissed her cheeks. She beamed as they showed her their work on ABCs.  
  
"mommy, Look here, i made this card especially for you!" One of the little black haired boys said  
  
"Noo... mine is better! Mommy, I drew this star for you!" the other one squealed  
  
"Josh! You said that you liked mine!"   
  
"there, there, i love both of them." Serena laughed at the little boys.   
  
"Jack!! There you are! You forgot your pencil case! Oh, hello there, Ms. Tsukino!" The two boys' teacher Mme.Rose came as she gave the boys a big hug and then let them ran around the school yard.  
  
"I hope they aren't giving you too much troubles" smiled Serena  
  
"Trouble? Oh, they are the most charming two! I simply adore them. I have to go now, I'll see you around."  
  
"Bye bye, good day"  
  
"You too, dear."  
  
"GOod BYe Mme.ROSE!" cried the two boys. Serena smiled. Jack and Josh, Darien and her children, they were her treasures.Who knew that darien and her could produce such beautiful boys. They have jet black hair, just like their daddy, and cerulean blue eyes like hers.   
  
"My little monkeys, ready for supper yet?" She asked while getting into her car with the boys behind her.  
  
"Yay, mommy, where are we going tonight?" Josh asked  
  
"To a very special place"  
  
"WHERE, where?!" Jack cried.  
  
"You will see."  
  
oo00oo L.A. hospital oo00oo  
  
"father! Father, please, hold on!" the young man cried to his father who was on the bed."Doctor? Doctor, get you fucking ass over here!"   
  
"Darien...watch it..." the old man laughed. But, his throat wasn't working, it came out as a choked sound.   
  
"Father..." Darien Shields, the heir to the Shields Inc. was kneeling infront of the hospital bed staring at his soon to be dead father.   
  
"You shall not leave me, father. You promised!"  
  
"Darien" the old man raised his hands to caress his only child's cheek. "Ever wondered about your mother..." he coughed "huh?" Darien's eyes grew large..  
  
"Mother...?" In his past years, his father never ever mentioned his mother. He remembers all those times when he would ask, and his father would just reply coldly: "She left us, and we will leave her"   
  
"Yes, son, your mother." the old man begin a tale: "I met her at my best friend's house. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I fell in love with her, so deep that, I can't get out. I fell in love with her, so hard, that I had somehow hurt her, and turned her away from me. The pain, son, you will never be able to resist." The old man stopped as he caught his breath. And continued on. "I forced her to marry, I can't stand watching her with another man... I can not, would not. I forced her death. She left us. You must hate me, you must have seen her tears..."  
  
Darien searched his memory where his mother would hug him and cry. Her tears was like the water from the sea. Wetting his tiny pyjamas. His mother never laughed. But, only smile at him. An empty smile. His father was never home those days...  
  
"She left us, she died... she commited suicide. She thought dying was better than living with me. I hate myself for that."  
  
darien stared into the space, he didn't hear his father coughing up blood, he didn't see his father choking. His vision was filled with his mother's image.   
  
"Darien..." This snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Father!! DAMNIT, YOU FUCKING DOCTORS, GET OVER HERE!!" Darien cried.  
  
"Shhh.. Son, quiet down...I'll tell you what i learned from my life.... listen well boy, don't be a fool as me..." His father fought to hold on to his last words.  
  
His father breathed in his last breath and said:  
  
"Never surrender to love, for one could lost easily in its depth, it will shatter your very mind or worse... your.. heart....."   
  
with those words... he died in Darien's arms.  
  
Darien couldn't breath. His father, the only family he could remember, was dead. A single tear fell. Father... what do you mean?  
  
All he could hear, was the footsteps of the doctors and nurses... and the rain drops.  
  
oo00oo 1 month later ooOOoo  
  
"Mr.Shields, the Toys.Inc will be hosting a party, and they have invited you again, sir." His sectary said.  
  
"Hmph, they just want to get their fucking hands on my money." Darien replied back.  
  
"Dare, this is the fourth time. I believe that they are important sponsers to our company, you should consider it." Seiya said. Seiya was his friend/ advisor. Ever since he lost his father, he couldn't think properly. It had been Seiya, who had guided him straight through the storm.  
  
"FIne! I will be there!" Darien yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
AN: Alright... please review 


	5. Chapter 5: Serena?

Last Words.

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon. And, dear "Usagi" and everyone else who are wonderin about my other stories, I'm sry that i won't b able 2 update them. But, Usagi, if u don't like this story, then i suggest u 2 NOT read it!

Short Summary:  
  
He, was a stranger who took her first kiss and walked away with her love. She, was a thick glasses, top A nerd friend of his.Until, the day when he was drunk... and left her pregnant with his twin sons. Both stubborn, both thick headed, both would neverlearn the true meaning of love... until their last words spoken.  
  
(I guess u all read the summary)

LAst WoRdS ...  
  
Chapter #5

"Jack, Josh, Now, Mommy would be downstairs with the guests, and you will be good little boys with Molly right?" Serena asked as she pulled the small tuxedo down onto Jack. "Yes, Mommy." Jack whispered quietly as his room's door opened to show the maid.  
"M'am, Ms.Osaka is here..." the Maid said. "Oh, thank goodness, come in, Molly." Serena replied as she tried to straighten out Josh's shirt while stopping Jack from running away. "Serena, hey. Oh, how's my little hamsters?? hmm.. hmmm...?" Molly hugged Jack and Josh as they grined at her.

"Thank you for comming, Molly." Serena smiled at her friend. "No problem, you know how much I adore them!" Molly replied as she turned to Jack and Josh "Now, who wants to play eagle and chicken??" The boys screamed yes as they heard that they were going to play their favourite game. Serena sighed, so many years have passed since their graduation, since their high school days. She closed her eyes, 'darien... where are you? do you even remember me?'She shook her head, no she promised her self that she would NEVER think aobut him again, she promised her self. Tears, like crystal ice drops fell down her face, she wiped them quickly away and made an excuse to go. Jack and Josh kissed her and both said "Mommy, don't cry... not again..."

Molly watched them in silence. She couldn't speak. Serena left quickly after. Josh and Jack turned to her, Molly said: "Why was your mommy crying?" Jack shook his head: "I dunno..." Josh nodded: "Mommy always does that." They shrugged identically, and went on playing their game. Molly sighed unbelieved that Serena would still think about Darien.

oo00MEANWHILE00oo

"Darien, try to look happy, for heaven sake! They are important members to your friggin company!!! You really want to leave a bad image do you?!" Seiya whispered threatenly under his breath as he smiled at the media. "Mr. Shields, is it true that you are engaged to Anna Maria??"  
"Mr. Shields, over here, big smile please!!!"  
"Mr. Shields, Mr.Shields!!!"  
"Can you tell us about what are you going to do with the Shields Crisis?!" Camera people, recorders, all crowded around the entrance to the house. Seiya automatically took over the situation after looking at the expression of Darien.  
After pushing their way through, they went in to the beautiful mansion. It seemed like they were the last one there. Celebrities, Owners, and many more were gathered in the entrance to the ball room. The fancy dressed people gossiped and chatted, while the stars twinkled outside. Soft music played in the background. "Can you believe that Miss Tsukino owns this place, its so pretty." Some said "Oh, this is the first time I've been invited to Miss Tsukino's annual cooperation party, I guess my career is going well" laughed another 'Miss Tuskino? So familiar...' Darien thought as he looked around to find familiar faces.  
"Ah, Mr.Shields, how nice to see you again" and so, Darien busied himself talking with others, and Seiya, was no longer seen.  
When the dinner was begining, Seiya returned and with the most loviest lady on his arm. Darien's eyes widdened as she glanced at him with her cerulean blue eyes.

oo00Before that00oo

Seiya walked around the crowd bored, such elegant party, so beautiful. He sighed, hopefully Darien would meet some one here and maybe busy himself again with Business because ever since the death of his father, Darien did nothing but stare at the picture of his mother that he found in one of the chests. He would sit and wonder about his mother, and be in his memories. Sometimes, tears would fall from his eyes. And, that was how Seiya had meet Darien. Since Darien had not been caring about his business, his company was almost on a broke. And, Seiya stepped in and lead Darien through the whole thing. It was very hard to get back what they lost. And that's why they need to be here. Seiya sighed. "HAHA, can't catch us, Mommy!" Two little boys ran down stairs, two identical boys. They ran past him, followed by another lady dressed in silver and white. "Oh, you two, please, stop this." The woman, oh the lovely woman bumped him ever so slightly when she ran past by.

"Sorry, Monsieur" She said as she lifted her eye lashes to gaze upon him. Seiya felt his world stop. It is like everything was in slow motion or something, he saw her cherry red lips formed a smile and her eyes curved as she faced him. When the man didn't say anything, Serena became worried. "Sir?" she asked. Then, as if he was dragged away from heaven, he tired saying something. "Pardon?" Serena asked as she looked at his features, black long hair tied in a pony tail, and blue (is it?) blue eyes, he looks very handsome.  
"Mommy!!!" Jack yelled from the other side of the room, getting many guest's attention. Serena groaned, "Well, Sir, please enjoy the party." she said as she turned away. Seiya blinked and suddenly he came to his senses. "Wait" He said as he caught up with her. "I'm Seiya Light of the Shield's Co. My lady, you are?" Serena smiled as she gazed upon him but before she could answer,  
"This is my mommy, her is Siwena Tisukeno" Josh piped up out of no where. Serena laughed as she caught them under one of the tables.  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs.Tisukeno." Seiya said. Jack and Josh snickered at the way Seiya pronouced her name.  
"It is Miss Serena Tsukino, Mr.Light." Serena smiled saddly. "Oh" was all Seiya could say.  
"Now, Jack, JOsh, go find Molly, and don't do that again!" Serena told her sons. "Ms Tsukino, dinner is about to start, would you join me at my table?" Seiya asked nervously while Serena nodded. And they walked over to Darien.... Serena half listened to what Seiya was saying, all her attention was focused on the ebony haired man in front of them... 'No... its darien??!!!'

oo00Back to Normal00oo

When the dinner was begining, Seiya returned and with the most loviest lady on his arm. Darien's eyes widdened as she glanced at him with her cerulean blue eyes. She is so familiar! I've definitly seen her before, but where? The lady's eyes widened as she stared at him too. "Darien..." she whispered.. his name was whispered a thousand times before, and the way it rolled off her tougne.. it seemed so erotic 2 him.  
"Yes, madam." He bowed, but his eyes never left her face. She is so familiar, like a princess, no an angel, no a goddess, in his dreams. "Darien, this is MIss Serena Tsukino, Serena, this is Mr. Darien Shields" Seiya introduced. 'Serena? the name is too familiar, the face is too familiar...' then, it dawned 2 him, this was Serena, this little fat girl that would lend him her notes, and let him cheat on tests... THis, was the nerdy serena? The ugly duckling had changed into a swan! "Ah, Serena, How have you been?" Darien asked as he raised her hand to his lips.

"I am fine thank you, How are you, Mr.Shields?" She replied coldly, and almost ripped her hand away from his lips. In truth, the kiss had sent thousands of butterfly into her belly, and she can't even breath with his eyes upon her. But she wasn't going to tell him that, in fact, she wasn't even going to remember him. Darien looked unaffected by her rejiction. He smiled and bowed deep again as he circled her waist with his arms and started to show her to his friends. Seiya was left there unnoticed.

"Sere, how have you been? " Darien asked as he gazed upon her, not believeing that, this was the girl that he once laughed at, and played. She looks starlingly beautiful.  
"Mr. Shields, my name is Serena." Serena replied. Darien winced, obviously, she still hated him. "oh, Common, Sere, we've known each other for like, years past!"  
"Mr.shields, please, I havn't seen you for years." "Serena, okay then, Serena it is. I will call you Serena, have I told you before, the name suits you well."  
Butterflies started flying in serena's stomach. "No, but I am Ms. Tsukino to you, Mr.shields" "You aren't married?! That's even better."  
Darien smiled, Serena's heart instantly melted.

  
"MAMA!!!"

AN: I AM SOOO SORRY!! SORRY SORRY SORRY!, and i'm still gonna b sorry, bcuz the next chapter, i'm really not sure what to write, I KNOW, how the story's gonna go, but i don't knkow what to write!!! sorry! I don't think i will be able to update soon... but, hey at least I told you guys right?


	6. Chapter 6: huh?

Last Words...

Short Summary:

He, was a stranger who took her first kiss and walked away with her love. She, was a thick glasses, top A nerd friend of his.Until, the day when he was drunk... and left her pregnant with his twin sons. Both stubborn, both thick headed, both would neverlearn the true meaning of love... until their last words spoken.

AN: thank you, all, for... encouraging me to continue this story.. >.>...:D. and.. i'm not even gonna bother explainig why i updated so late... muhahahahaa... sry. >.>

LAst WoRdS ...

Chapter #6

Previous Chapter:

"Mr. Shields, my name is Serena." Serena replied. Darien winced, obviously, she still hated him.  
"oh, Common, Sere, we've known each other for like, years past!"  
"Mr.shields, please, I havn't seen you for years."  
"Serena, okay then, Serena it is. I will call you Serena, have I told you before, the name suits you well."  
Butterflies started flying in serena's stomach.  
"No, but I am Ms. Tsukino to you, Mr.shields"  
"You aren't married! That's even better."  
Darien smiled, Serena's heart instantly melted.

"MAMA!"

Serena groaned at the call. Darien chuckled as he said: "Ha, little kids, right? Adorable." But, Serena didn't hear him as she rushed towards Jack and Josh. They laughed at her and circled her around as she tried catching them one by one, which was.. totally impossible. Darien smiled at the laughing Serena as memories rushed back to him.

They were sitting by the beach as a beach ball rolled to them following by three little children. He remembered the way Serena played with them with the serene smile she had, and the way she signed him to join them. THough, being the bastard he was, he refused her invite, and gave her the coldest look as if she was insane playing with kids, what would others say, if they see them? He remembered the way her smile faltered and the sparkle in her eyes faded, realization hit him hard that day, he can NEVER make her happy. He cares too much about his appearance, his status, his whole stereotype, his ego. HE can and will never be seen with her as a couple, though he knows that's what he despereatly want. NOw back in those days, he was everything that is to a guy, a renaissance man, a ladies man, a gentleman, a perfect guy. But she, she was a nobody, an ugly duckling, an outcast. He wished that he and Serena's relationship would of been like those of the movies, where the guy could throw away everything and be with the girl, a happily ever after hollywood story. But sadly they weren't like that, HE wasn't like that, and he hated himself for it. He had hoped that he could forget and throw away his ego just to be with her, and he realized, that he wasn't perfect at all. He will never be perfect enough for Serena. From that day, he distanted himself away from her, repeating that his only use of her was to copy her homework, use her. He wanted to forget her, to forget his love for her. That's why he went to a different university. HOping that he would forever keep the memories of her locked.

Darien was snapped out of his memory lane when he felt a tugging at his pants. HE looked down, and saw Serena's eyes looking back at him.. Serena's eyes... but with... a familiar face.

"Yes? Hello little one, your name?" He bend down to the little boy's height as he smiled at the kid  
"My name is Jack, that's my brother, Josh. And you are?" The little boy asked in a, pretend-professional way. Darien couldn't Help but smile.  
"Heh, I'm Darien, Darien Shields. NIce to meet you, Mr... err? " Puzzled at their last names, he looked at Serena, who was.. surprisingly pale. He was just about to ask Serena if she was okay...

"Tisukeno!" Josh piped up.  
"NO.. its Tsukino, stuupppidddd" Jack replied  
"MOMMY HE SAID A BAD WORD!" Josh cried unhappily  
"NO I DIDN"T! Stupid is NOT a bad word!" Jack said defiantly.

Darien's mind was racing.. what? Tsukino? Josh and Jack Tsukino... as in. .Serena Tsukino's Tsukino.. or..

"Oh.. ahahahahahahaha" Darien started laughing, "Oh, Sere, for a moment there, I thought they were YOUR children. Oh, silly me, cuz of the, Tsukino, no. Wait, I thought you told me, you don't have any... male.. family members left.. what? Your cousin's children? right?" HE frowned at Serena's head shake. "huh?"

"Oh. Mister, you are the FIRST person who calls our mommy, Sere. Other people calls her other names.." Jack said  
"CAUSE mommy doesn't like people calling her 'sere'" Josh added.

Darien stared at Serena. What's the meaning of this? They are Serena's children? Who's the father? Serena had.. wait, HIS Precious SERENA HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER MAN! HIS PURE, and NAIVE SERENA! Is there a man in her life already, that she loves this much to bore him children? Wait.. THE bastard's so retarded and still havn't married her! DID he.. cheat on her? Was she raped? HOW DID THOSE TWO CHILDREN COME OUT! Is this why she didn't keep contact with him, because of the other man. IS this..

"Darien." Serena whispered, as she pushed the children, her children off to eat something at the table. "Stop thinking so much."

Its always like that, she could always read him like a book, Darien thought. He was furious, he doesn't know why, because he was too late? Because she has been touched by another man? Because the two little kids are too damn cute? Because he lost his chance of ever confessing his love to her? He was angry. He needed to hit something. He was frustrated, the only thing he ever wanted to do was to tell Serena his love to her. Its always been inside him, for the past 7 years, he would be in bed, thinking of this speech. When he saw her today, he was so overwhelmd that he forgot who she was. ANd all of those times he thought of her, she forgot him? she NEVER ONCE THOUGHT OF him. NOt that he blamed her much. BUt he was frustrated.. and like in slow motion, he watched his hand move up to her height and slammed down hard onto the plate she was holding knocking it down. "Don't fucking tell me what do to, slut." He hissed, uncontroablly, the moment the words were out he regretted them.

The expression on her face went from shocked to sadness, to angry, and then to nothing. "They aren't anymore different than you, bastard." And before he could reply, she turned and left.

oo0000oo

"Mommy seemd angry" Josh told Molly  
"I TOLD YOU not to bother her!" Molly exclaimed as she took the boys to bed.  
"Mommy was angry at that!" Jack said  
"She was angry at that mister" Josh finished  
"Coz she was muttering curses under her breath"  
"Like a witch!"  
"mommy's not a witch"  
"Its called, a simiiiimilirrar.. word, you are stupid, Jack"  
"MOLLLYY! Josh said a bad word"

And off they argue again, as Molly took the boys to their room, but only to face Darien standing at their door.  
"DARIEN!" Josh and Jack cried happily as they ran to him. Molly's eyes widened as Darien smirked at her.  
"Nanny? Eh, I TOLD you that you wouldn't fair well being Beryl's lackey." Darien sneered. But before Molly could htink of a reply, Josh piped up:  
"mister! That's Molly! Molly Osaka, Mommy's best friend! Not, Nanny, She's a real nice girlie!"

Darien paused as he smiled down at the little boys. "ehh?" he asked.  
"Darien Shields, you Son of a.. " looking at the little boys, Molly paused as she gulped in air and continued, "What are you doing here? You still havn't changed."

Darien purposely ignored Molly as he continued his talk with Josh: "Is this your room? can i see it? I'll bet you, its not as cool as MINE" And he winked.

"DARIEN SHIELDS! YOu can't JUST BARGE INTO PEOPLE'S HOUSES LIKE THAT!"

"SUre!" Josh and Jack replied in unison, as they looked at Molly with wide eyes. "oh, please please, Plllleeeasseee, can darien come in tonight?"  
"yeah, Plllllleeeeassssssssseeee" Darien winked at her too as she sighed, and grabbed her keys. Even though Darien caused all those troubles for Serena, doesnt mean that she (molly) has to treat Darien as crap. She opened the door to let them in.

"OHh, Molly, can darien tell us our bedtime story?" Jack asked. Molly was stupified. IT seemed that the father and sons bonding can not be stopped. She sniffed and looked at Darien. Darien gave a grin that was often seen on Josh's face and she rolled her eyes. "What would your mother say!"

"Their mother wouldn't know if you didn't tell. I know you are good at that, Mol" Darien whispered. MOlly glared at him but she bit her tougn. She will NOT swear in front of Serena's children, she will not physically abuse Darien in front of them, she will not...

"Ms.Osaka?" A young woman came to the door. "Could you come for a moment, your agent is waiting for you at the front door."  
"Looks like you can't really tell them a story anyhow" Darien smiled.  
"What do you want, Dare" Molly sighed, as she looked straight into his eyes.  
"They are interesting. I want to get to know them." He met her gaze without faltering.  
"good enough, Ill be back, and THEY HAVE TO BE IN BED BY THEN!" She said as she left.

"heh," Darien mumbled as he turned to the two little boys that looked similiar. 'Now,' he htought, i Will figure out their father...'

oo0000oo

Serena ran into the bathroom as tears rushed down her eyes. 'STUPID, STUPID STUPID!' She not only called him a bastard, but her OWN sONs! 'WHAT kind of PATHETIC REPLY WAS THAT!' she looked into the mirror. "Sere, you are pathetic" she whispered. Her reflection only stared back at her, her make up running, her dress ruined by the food that was in her plate. She laughed. 'I've waited all this time, to just see Darien, and this is it? He's leaving now with the shields co. And i'll never see him again, and this is it? sighs Sere, you've got to be strong' SHe wiped her tears and washed her face hoping to get her make up off as she decided that she'd visit her son's to hug them, and talk to them. At least, i've got them. She smiled.

oo0000oo

"yeah, and?"  
"then you go: WHOOOP WHoOOPP!"  
"and go: 'ROOOAARRRRRRRRRR!'"  
"that sounds stupid."  
"That's a bad word"  
"Darien you said a bad word"  
"wha! Stupid isn't a bad word!"  
"Mommy said it is."  
"she said she didn't want anyone saying that."

Serena heard silent murmurs as she approached Josh and Jack's doors. 'Molly?' She glanced at her watch 1 o'clock in the MORNING! and JOSH AND JAck STILL HAVN"T SLEPT! After dismissing all her guests, she showered and changed and now is going to their room.

"YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME MISTER!" Josh laughed as Darien tried to imitate them. 'Oh gee, these two are so full of energy, they reminded him of him.'  
"Josh! What have i TOLD you? you aren't suppose to say..." Serena's voice faltered as she noticed Darien in the room... Darien, sprawled on his knees playing a 6 years old's game and is grining up at her. "hi Mommy" he said. HEr anger instantly faded as she put her hands on her hips and mocked: "Oh DEAR DARIE! You are suppose to be asleep with Joshie and Jackie 3 HOURS AGO!"

Darien, Josh, Jack all grined with the same grin at Serena. She shook her head and said: "oUT Darien! i'm putting my boys to sleep!" The three of them groaned all together. Serena hid her laughter.  
"Mom, can't Darien stay? he's really nice!" Jack whinned.  
"Yeah, please?" Josh followed while Darien nodded his head vigrously. Serena panicked, she can't have Darien inside the same room as her, if she wants to sleep with her babies tonight. TOo much memories would arise.  
"Absloutly NOT!" She replied: "out, Darien!" Darien got up as he followed her out of the door.

"Sere," he whispered, "i'm sorry." in the softest voice he ever used with her. She looked up at him. Sincerity showed in his eyes. "Sorry for everything." He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. Serena looked down. 'Please, don't leavee' she thought silently, now regretting that she ever kicked him out.

"Can Darien stay, please?" Josh tried again. Darien looked at Serena as he said: "Hey, JJ.. I'll see you all tomorrow morning, listen to your mother okay? Don't miss me" he winked and silently said good bye. As he walked half past the hall way, Serena cried: "Dare! Wait up!" Darien's heart raced, as she said Dare, instead of Darien. She glanced up at him, slowly using her right index finger and her left, she drew a circle in the air and placed her fingers parellel against each other and stood waiting for him to comprehend. Darien blinked for a second or so, as it dawned to him. Their special sign language. In high school, he didn't want anyone to know that they talk, so they created this secret language where they can just sign each other. ANd she just said, 'I'll see you around?' he smiled as he drew his right hand, and signaled yes, he tilted his head as he drew a heart into the air and blew into it. She giggled as she knew he still remembered their little thing. She waved good bye as the elevator came and he dissappeared into it.

oo0000oo

Darien stepped out of the elevator, as Molly stepped in.  
"you!" he snarled.  
"Hey, bastard." SHe replied glaring at him.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from her" He hissed.  
"I thought I told you to stop fucking around with her" she answered. He smiled and she returned it. And they moved out of the elevator and into the night.

"So they are asleep now?" Molly asked as she took out a cigarette, and lit it up as they stood outside of the building.  
"SInce when did you start smoking? I thought your image was ms,goodie goodie" Darien asked,  
"I was BEryl's lackey, remember? and answer my DAMN question!" she said as she puffed at the smoke.  
"Still a bitch, I see. No duh, they are asleep." Darien turned away. Josh and Jack seemed so familiar. "Do i know their father?" He quietly asked and was met with silence. He turned to her, "are you really loyal to SEre? How did that happen?"  
Molly stared blankly at Darien. "The story of SErena and I is not mine to tell." She whispered back. "screw off asshole."

"DO I know the father then?" Darien asked again, but was again faced with silence. "Molly." He said, "I have not asked anything of you ever since high school. Please, answer this question."  
Molly looked up at him, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. She sighed deeply as her overworking brain lacked oxygen. She was thinking way too fast, if she tellhim, what will happen to SEre, if she doesn't tell him, what will happen? He will eventually find out. Then what will happen?

"MOLLY!" Darien said. "please. i won't ask no more, just answer with a yes or no!"  
"What are you going to do?" She asked  
"Who is it?"  
MOlly closed her eyes as she forced whatever she is going to say out:

"...

AN: KK! next chapter. don't know the date. But i actually know wha'ts going to happen so that's okay. Heh. >.> Sorry for the wait. ANd please don't kill me. K luv u all, bye


End file.
